


Preparations for a Duel

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Kite wants to know his opponent.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	Preparations for a Duel

"Orbital." Kite's voice barked out harshly.

"Y-yes, Master?" The robot scooted over to him right away, his parts squeaking as the gears ground against each other.

"Why isn't there any information on the being whose energy readings we picked up?"

"Analysis is currently continuing, Master, at the fastest rate the computers can go! We will receive a complete analysis in 11.3 hours!"

"Unacceptable." Kite said, turning to Orbital and glaring down. "Try again."

Orbital shook, its processors speeding up with the whirring of fans. "Yes, M-Master!"

Kite huffed and turned back to the monitor, where the glowing blue being stood next to Yuma from a moment of their duel. "I don't know who you are," he murmured, "but no one will stand in the way of Hart getting better."


End file.
